


Brought to life by your touch

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Connor is the best wingman, Dating, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, References to past affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: After a disastrous past one-night stand Hank and Gavin have managed to mend their relationship and somewhat become friends again. But the feelings for each other are still there and the closer they get, the harder it becomes to ignore them...Sequel toStill here, still alivebut should work as a standalone too!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Brought to life by your touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orangebubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/gifts).



> Heya! I wrote this sequel to "Still here, still alive" for lovely Orangebubble's birthday a while ago and now that she's read it I wanted to share it with the rest of the world!

It’s a regular Wednesday morning at the DPD central precinct and Gavin Reed is feeling watched as he walks about the breakroom making himself his third cup of coffee for the day. 

He’s pretty sure he’s seen his colleagues Hank and Connor walk past the room at least three times in the past five minutes and he’s starting to lose his patience. If the two wanted to drag him for something he had supposedly done yet again they could just do that. But Gavin would much rather get it over with than watching them awkwardly idle near the entrance of the room before walking off and returning a few moments later.

The fourth time they pass by the door, Connor seems to lose his patience too. He gives Hank a stern look before grabbing him by the shoulders and maneuvering him into the room. Then, the android swiftly turns on his heels and leaves again, joining Chris Miller at his table but always keeping an eye on Hank and Gavin in the break room. 

Gavin stares into his cup of coffee, actively avoiding looking at Hank. Their relationship has been complicated for several years now but Gavin is sure they are reaching new levels of awkwardness these days. After their disastrous one night stand over three years ago, it had gotten worse for quite some time. They were constantly at each other’s throats and it was, quite frankly, a miracle that neither had ended up murdering the other at the time. 

_Then the whole android revolution business happened and when the dust settled it seemed the world around them had been turned on its head. Everyone was forced to adapt and as much as he had hated it at first, Gavin had managed to work on himself and lose some of his prejudices towards androids. He didn’t do it as enthusiastically as Hank, who had Connor to show him how great androids were but he got there. And as the country began to fix what needed to be fixed to secure a peaceful co-existence, Hank and Gavin started to mend their relationship, too._

_It happened without either of them planning on doing so. But with old structures uprooted it seemed ridiculous to hold onto even older grudges. It started out with Gavin helping Hank and Connor with their cases, getting closer to both of them in the process. At some point, Gavin actually became friends with Connor and from there on out spending more time than ever with Hank was inevitable. And Gavin had to admit that he didn’t mind terribly. It was nice doing things without wanting to rip the other’s head off._

_But it also brought with it feelings Gavin thought he had buried ages ago. Suddenly, looking Hank in the eyes made his stomach clench for other reasons than unbridled rage once more and Gavin wasn’t sure he liked it. The past years he had spent considerable time and energy trying to rid himself of his crush on the lieutenant and he wasn’t sure he wanted to throw all that overboard again. He wasn’t even sure Hank felt the same about him. Sure, he was more considerate and strangely awkward around Gavin but that didn’t have to mean anything. Many people didn’t know how to interact with him when he wasn’t snapping at them. He had gotten used to that long ago. But this was different._

Eventually, Hank clears his throat and drags Gavin back to reality. 

“What’s up?”, he asks, mainly so Hank will tell him what’s going on and leave him alone again. But Gavin is also actually curious. It isn’t often that anyone sees Hank this obviously nervous and uncomfortable. The last time that happened, Gavin remembers, had been just before his son was born and Hank had spent his days at the precinct staring at his phone, waiting for a call from his wife. He had been a nervous wreck then and it seems he is one now. The only question is: Why?

“Look, I…I’m not supposed to tell you this”, Hank says, stepping closer to Gavin and lowering his voice. The scent of his cologne suddenly wafts over and it’s like a punch to the gut for Gavin. His stomach flips and his heart is beating a strange rhythm in his chest. To distract himself, he takes another sip from his cup.

“Fowler called me into his office earlier this week. He said you’d been doing great work these past months and that he was thinking about giving you a promotion. He wanted to know what I thought of that”, Hank tells Gavin and the younger man almost drops his cup. He’s been working tirelessly for a chance at a promotion for years now and had already wondered if he’d gotten stuck on his career path already. The news Hank brought him make Gavin’s heart jump worse than it already does.

“What did you tell him?”, he wants to know, clinging to his cup like a lifeline. 

“I told him that you’re amazing at what you do and that you deserve that promotion. Given you can keep your temper in check”, Hank explains and Gavin is tempted to roll his eyes at him. It’s not the first time he hears something to that extent. _‘You’re a great cop, Reed, but that temper…’_ is something like the mantra of his career and he doesn’t need to be reminded of it by Hank. 

“So, what this is actually about is”, Hank continues before Gavin can get a word in, “That Fowler will decide whether or not to promote you at the end of the month and until then he’ll keep a close eye on you. So maybe keep that in mind the next time you want to lash out on a suspect or one of the new guys.” 

Gavin nods wordlessly, then stares into his cup for a few more moments. A minute ago he thought that the news of a possible promotion was the most exciting thing he would hear all day. But the fact that Hank is telling him about it when he shouldn’t and even gives him advice on how to improve his chances of getting what he wants beats the initial news easily. His heart is hammering away in his chest and Gavin isn’t really sure what to do or say now.

“Thanks, I guess”, is what he settles for after a truly uncomfortable silence, “I’ll be the nicest fucking person in this entire precinct if it gets me that promotion.” 

“Don’t overdo it or Fowler will know immediately that I told you”, Hank replies and Gavin finally looks up at him. They’re smiling at each other and it makes feelings bubble up in Gavin that he had locked away long ago. He will have to deal with that at some point, he knows, but now is neither the time nor the place to figure that shit out.

“Alright then, let me enjoy my coffee in peace and go back to work with Robocop, old man”, Gavin says easily, giving Hank an exaggerated wink. The other man snorts and shakes his head at that but he actually seems content and far calmer than when he first entered the room.

“Whatever, asshole”, he comments with an over-the-top wink of his own before actually returning to the bullpen and calling Connor back over to their shared desk. As the android follows him, Connor casts a knowing glance in Gavin’s direction and grins. Gavin suddenly has a feeling this was only the beginning of something he doesn’t know of yet but right now he has no time to deal with it. Instead, he finishes his coffee and takes the time to sort out his racing thoughts.

When he finally returns to his desk, Gavin still feels like he’s being watched. But he shrugs it off as knowing that Fowler will be looking closely at whatever he does these following days and weeks.

Until the rest of the month, Gavin does everything in his power to be his best possible self at work without it becoming too obvious that Hank told him he’s being observed. Of course, it doesn’t go entirely unnoticed and within a week his best friends, Chris Miller and Tina Chen, keep pestering Gavin, asking what brought about the sudden change in his attitude. Both suspect a new relationship and Gavin lets them think they’ve figured him out. It only makes the satisfaction greater when he steps out of Fowler’s office the last Friday of the month, freshly promoted to Sergeant Reed and they finally find out the truth. Tina is in his arms in an instant, squealing into his ear so loudly Gavin thinks he might go deaf. And Chris hugs him so tightly Gavin is sure he hears a rib crack. 

They talk excitedly for minutes on end and finally decide to go out for drinks after their shift is over. When Tina and Chris eventually return to their desks, Gavin gets ready to return to his too when he suddenly hears someone clear their throat behind him. Gavin turns around to find Hank standing in front of him with a nervous expression on his face, similar to the one he’d had when he approached Gavin a few weeks ago to tell him about his upcoming promotion.

“Congratulations”, he says, then moves his arms awkwardly for a moment, seemingly not sure whether to shake Gavin’s hand or go for a hug. In the end, he simply outstretches his arm and they awkwardly shake hands. There’s nothing that can bring Gavin down today, though.

“Thanks, Hank”, he says sincerely and smiles, “And thanks for telling me about Fowler’s plans. Who knows if I’d have anything to celebrate right now if it wasn’t for you.” The words surprise Gavin a little even as he says them but he knows that he means them. He owes many important steps in his career at least in part to Hank and while that thought had instilled anger in him not too long ago, it now makes warmth spread throughout his chest. Hank smiles back and they look at each other in silence for a moment.

“Listen, I was wondering”, Hank begins, clears his throat again, then looks down at his shoes, “I mean you can always say no but I thought maybe we could celebrate your promotion. Go out for drinks maybe.” 

“Sure”, Gavin replies without hesitation. Just a few months before he would have been wary had Hank offered to go drinking with him. The man had and still has a rather unhealthy relationship with alcohol and Gavin refused to go to bars with him at some point because it only ended in fights and someone having to drag a completely wasted Hank home. Ever since he met Connor, Hank had steadily been getting better, though, and as far as Gavin had heard, even his drinking problem had gotten better. So there was really no reason not to go out with a colleague he was rekindling his friendship with.

“I’m already going with Tina and Chris tonight but I can do tomorrow”, Gavin offers. Usually he wouldn’t suggest going drinking two nights in a row, especially when Tina is around but Chris, even though he is the youngest of their little group, is the voice of reason and whenever he is around, Gavin and Tina don’t get as shitfaced as they used to when it was only the two of them.

“Tomorrow sounds good”, Hank agrees and nods. He looks very happy and extremely worried at the same time. Gavin decides not to try and decipher why for the time being. It will only end up with his thoughts spiraling in directions he doesn’t want them going if he’s to keep his good mood. 

“Is Connor coming along too?”, Gavin asks cheerfully. He and Connor are friends too, after all, and Hank usually hardly leaves the house without the android. Besides, thirium-based alcoholic beverages had been developed recently and Gavin had been dying to get Connor drunk ever since. A night out with him and Hank sounds like a perfect opportunity to finally put his plans into action. 

“Actually, I was thinking we could go without him”, Hank tells Gavin, then clarifies, “Just the two of us.” Gavin is pretty sure his heart stops for a moment. Now there is no stopping his thoughts from going where he had wanted to prevent them from going. _Is Hank asking him out on a date? Why? And more importantly: Why now? Does he have feelings for Gavin? Why did he never say anything?_

“Yeah, why not”, Gavin finally croaks out, shaking his head like a wet dog to get rid of the barrage of intrusive thoughts assaulting him from all angles, “No Connor then. Just us. Sounds nice.” 

Gavin closes his mouth tightly before he babbles on, spouting even more nonsensical half-sentences. He smiles awkwardly and receives an equally strained smile from Hank in return. They stand opposite each other in the middle of the bullpen for a minute longer before Gavin excuses himself, claiming he has work to do and returning to his desk.

Once there, he throws himself into what little work he has to do to keep his brain occupied and away from treacherous thoughts about dates with Hank and if there might still be a chance for a future for the both of them. After work, he focuses all his attention on Tina and Chris and getting drunk enough to keep himself from thinking about Hank but not so drunk that he won’t be able to get out of bed the next day. But it all can only keep Gavin occupied for so long. And by the time he sits on his living room floor the next morning, trying to teach his cats how to do a high-five and earning judgmental looks from all of them, Gavin knows that he should really think about what this evening might entail.

If he’s honest with himself, there are two options: Either Hank only wants to go for drinks as friends, which would be fine but wouldn’t explain why he was so damn nervous asking Gavin about going out together. Or Hank asked him on an actual date and that’s a whole new can of worms right there. Gavin had tried for years to forget about his massive crush on Hank and, most importantly, the horrible night they had spent together some years ago. To be fair, parts of the night hadn’t been too bad, Gavin has to admit that. He would have preferred a different ending but that can’t be helped now. 

And as it seems, Gavin’s feelings have survived the unhappy ending to their night and his later attempts to get rid of them altogether. That is unfortunate but it doesn’t mean Gavin actually has to do anything about that. The question is if he wants to, if he dares to make himself vulnerable in front of Hank again and risk getting hurt once more. With sudden clarity and without a moment of hesitation Gavin suddenly knows that he wants to try again. He wants to give Hank and whatever could be between them another chance. The realization is so forceful that it feels like a punch to the gut and Gavin feels like he’s going to be sick for several long moments.

But then the storm in his head and his belly settles and he takes a deep breath. It’s scary to think about how drawn Gavin still is to Hank and how easily he would let himself get hurt by the man again but he can’t fight it. He just wants to be with Hank and if all he gets is another night and more painful memories so be it. And yet, Gavin finds himself hoping that maybe Hank was this nervous when asking him out because this time, he means it too, feels something for him. It’s what Gavin clings to as he drags himself through the upcoming hours, through getting dressed and taking an Uber to the bar Hank suggested earlier via text. Then Gavin enters the bar and really, truly hopes that he isn’t wrong because he is not sure he could cope with that.

Gavin finds Hank easily. Hank isn’t a person to be overlooked just like that, given he is taller than almost everyone else and has a tendency to wear the world’s most awfully patterned shirts. Today, the one he wears seems relatively calm for a change with black fabric and brownish white dots on it. When Gavin walks closer, he finds that the dots aren’t dots after all but a picture of Hank’s dog’s face instead and he has a hard time not bursting into laughter right then and there. 

“Nice shirt”, he says when Hank shoots him a questioning glance and the lieutenant huffs out a laugh himself. They settle down comfortably in a booth and order drinks while Hank tells Gavin that Connor gave him that shirt for his last birthday and that the android himself owns a matching tie. The two men talk about Connor and work, Hank’s dog and Gavin’s cats and the latest basketball game they saw for a while. But there is an underlying tension that neither man can ignore and that only seems to grow stronger the longer they are in the same room. When they lapse into silence for a minute or two, both staring into their glasses, it becomes unbearable and Gavin finally snaps.

“So, what exactly is this?”, he asks, gesturing between them when Hank looks at him questioningly, “It’s not like we’re usually the best of buddies which makes me think this isn’t just a little celebration between friends. But our relationship hasn’t been the best these past months so there’s no reason to assume it’s anything but that. I just want to know and you’re the only one, who can tell me.” 

“Well, they sure didn’t promote you for nothing”, Hank sighs and takes a long swig from his whiskey. Then he puts the glass down and squares his shoulders as if bracing himself for something. 

“You’re right”, Hank finally says, wringing his hands together on the table, “I didn’t want to ask you out on a date outright because I was afraid you’d punch me if I did. After everything that happened between us, I wouldn’t have held it against you either. I used you and then treated you like garbage for years. You didn’t deserve that. I can’t undo it and there’s no excuse but I want you to know that I’m really, truly sorry.”

Gavin blinks a few times, completely taken aback by the events unfolding in front of him. For years, he had waited, hoped for some kind of apology from Hank and never gotten one. With time, he had become bitter and eventually decided that he could live without one. That Hank saying he was sorry wouldn’t change things and that it sure as hell wouldn’t make Gavin take him back.

But here he is now, heart beating hard and fast in his chest as the words he has been waiting for for so long are finally spoken and Gavin doesn’t know what to do or say or feel. Of course, hearing the words now and seeing how much Hank seems to actually regret what he did doesn’t make it all good in an instant. Still, it soothes a pain that had been at the back of Gavin’s mind for far too long by now. Maybe, if Hank truly means this and vows never to treat Gavin like this again, there’s a chance that Gavin allowing himself to fall for him so easily again won’t end in tragedy.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that for a while now, you know?”, Gavin tells Hank as a watery smile spreads on his face, “It’s not like I can’t deal with spending just one night with someone but I’ve always had this dumb crush on you and then you treated me like shit and I hated you for a bit. Or at least I tried but I could never really pull that off. So you saying you regret what happened feels really fucking good right now, okay?” 

“And I mean it, I swear”, Hank assures him and suddenly he takes one of Gavin’s hands in his across the table, “I wasn’t myself back then. That doesn’t excuse what I did to you but it’s the only explanation I have. But I’m doing my best to be a better person and if you’re up for it, I’d like to try and give things between us a second chance. For real this time. Not whatever that outburst all those years ago was.”

“What do you mean, outburst?!”, Gavin wants to know, his eyes wide as saucers. His heart is beating in his throat right now. If he understands Hank correctly…

“I liked you a lot back then”, Hank confesses, “Even when I was still married and all that. I just didn’t like to admit it to myself. I was an idiot and when we both got drunk I took advantage of you and tried to ignore my feelings even harder afterward. But yeah, I liked you back then and I still like you now.” 

The faintest of blushes spreads on Hank’s cheeks and Gavin is pretty sure he is going to pass out any minute now. The room around them suddenly feels claustrophobic and Gavin feels himself break out into a cold sweat. He must be panicking pretty obviously because Hank suddenly looks worried. 

“Okay, can we get out of here maybe?”, Gavin asks, his voice painfully weak. Hank nods and makes his way to the bar to settle their tab. In the meantime, Gavin walks outside and lights a cigarette the second he’s out the door. The cold night air and the smoke filling his lungs calm him down significantly and by the time Hank joins him, he trusts himself to be able to hold a normal conversation again.

“Sorry for throwing all that at you and expecting you to just deal with it”, Hank says apologetically, “I should have done this differently.”

“It’s fine, it’s just…”, Gavin begins, then hesitates. He knows that if he wants things to work out, he will have to tell Hank what he wants and how he feels. But that means he has to make himself vulnerable and if there’s anything he hates with a passion, it’s being vulnerable and baring his feelings to others. Gavin knows that it’s the only way to go about things if he wants to have anything meaningful between Hank and himself. And yet, he’s afraid.

“I want to give us another chance, I really do”, he finally tells Hank, feeling like someone had upended a bucket of ice water over his head, “And I want to believe that you mean all the things you said but I’m so fucking scared that this will end up going horribly wrong.”

“Me too”, Hank says without hesitation, “You don’t want to know how many pep talks poor Connor had to give me these past days. At some point, I was sure I was giving him whatever androids have instead of aneurysms.” 

Gavin can’t help but laugh at that and it eases the tension between them a little. If he isn’t the only one worried about making this work, it means it’s important to both of them and if it’s important to both of them it means Hank won’t hurt him again, right? 

“I can’t make you trust me from one minute to the next”, Hank continues eventually, “But I can try to show you that I’m serious and that you mean a lot to me. We can take things slow and see how it works out. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.” 

In Gavin’s chest, the last of his resolves crumbles to dust. He knows that this could be the stupidest choice he’s ever made, that he could end up hurt and broken beyond repair. But one look from Hank’s beautiful, blue eyes makes him think that it will be worth the pain. Gavin’s been in love before. He knows that the feeling of not being able to be without the other sometimes doesn’t last and that not all relationships end in happily ever after. But no matter what amount of time destiny or whatever has in store for him and Hank, as long as the other man loves him, Gavin knows that it will be enough.

“Okay. Let’s try this”, he finally says and can’t help but grin stupidly up at Hank, “You better treat me like the damn prince I am or I’m sure Connor will help me hide your body.” 

“Oh, he absolutely will after everything I put him through”, Hank agrees and both men laugh together for several long, beautiful moments. 

When they calm down, the tension between them is back. But this time it isn’t uncomfortable. It’s warm and inviting and it makes Gavin want to be in Hank’s arms and never leave. As if he had read his thoughts, Hank steps closer and into Gavin’s space. When he bends down to kiss him, Gavin eagerly meets him halfway and their lips are pressed together in a tender kiss. Suddenly, Gavin understands all the flowery imagery he hates in the romance novels he borrows from Tina sometimes. He does feel like he’s high on a cloud right now and it’s just as beautiful as it is ridiculous.

For the longest time, Hank and Gavin keep on kissing. They only ever break apart to take some deep, gasping breaths before diving right back in. With time, their kisses grow from sweet and tender to ever longer, hungrier things. A few minutes in, Gavin finds himself plastered against Hank’s chest, arching into every touch and with the lieutenant’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Gavin knows that this is probably way too fast and ruins the whole concept of taking things slow and seeing how they work together but he knows with sudden clarity that if he doesn’t get to have Hank right now, he’s going to lose this mind. 

“I’ve been thinking about the whole ‘taking things slow’ business”, he announces, when he and Hank break apart once more, “And fuck that. I want you. Now.” 

“You sure?”, Hank asks but the hungry look in his eyes tells Gavin that he’d probably regret it just as much if the younger man changed his mind now. 

“Absolutely”, he breathes, then gets on his tiptoes and pulls Hank into a bruising kiss, biting at his lower lip until Hank playfully shoves him off.

“Let’s get going then”, Hank says and takes Gavin’s hand in his, “I parked my car not too far from here.” 

Gavin follows Hank but he feels like he’s only being dragged along. His full mental capacity is focused on the fact that Hank is holding his hand, that they’re finally touching like this after all these years and that he finally gets to make happy memories with the man he loves. It turns Gavin’s insides to mush and he figures he will have to apologize to Tina one of these days for yelling at her when she called him a hopeless romantic. 

The drive back to Hank’s house is relatively uneventful but feels far too long. Gavin does his best to keep his hands to himself because the last thing he wants is ruining their night by making Hank crash the car into a tree or something. They make idle conversation to keep themselves and the other busy but tension buzzes deep and warm between them. 

Once inside Hank’s house, they take off their shoes and jackets and Gavin makes a detour to the living room to pat Hank’s dog. Hank watches with a fond smile as Gavin tells Sumo what a good boy he is but that he will still hate him if he doesn’t let Hank and Gavin have some alone-time right now. Then Hank takes his hand again, gently, and guides him to the bedroom.

They kiss some more, Gavin letting his hands roam across Hank’s broad frame and Hank doing the same thing to Gavin. Gooseflesh breaks out across Gavin’s skin and he’s sure he’s never felt this comfortable making out with anyone. Eventually, Hank guides him backwards towards the bed and moves Gavin around until he’s sitting propped up against a mountain of pillows and the headboard. Then he takes a step back, smiling softly at Gavin.

The younger man watches, mesmerized, as Hank begins to take off his horrifically patterned shirt, then the t-shirt underneath and the undershirt under that.

“You wear far too many layers”, Gavin comments, voice already rough from arousal. Hank turns and raises a brow at him.

“Likewise”, he retorts with a grin, reminding Gavin of the fact that he is still completely dressed except for his shoes. For a second, he thinks about flipping Hank off but then decides that his time is better spent getting out of his clothes. 

A few seconds later, Gavin is naked except for the briefs he’s still wearing. He crosses his arms in front of his chest in mock-defiance and raises a brow at Hank, who hasn’t gotten much farther than unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper in the meantime. 

“I’m waiting, old man”, Gavin teases and earns himself a scoff from Hank. If he’s honest, he could watch Hank undress for hours on end. The way he can see muscles moving underneath the skin in his arms and back makes Gavin weak in the knees and he’s glad he’s already sitting down. 

Then, finally, Hank is down to his briefs too and climbs onto the bed and towards Gavin and the younger man immediately changes his mind. He wants Hank naked, constantly. Gavin drinks in the sight of him and gooseflesh breaks out across his skin again. He just wants to touch but Hank stays out of his reach, kneeling above his thighs and grimacing.

“I know it’s not what it used to be…”, Hank mutters, gesturing up and down his own body, before looking away from Gavin and off into a corner by the closet. And it’s true. Of course, it is true. Bodies change with age and Gavin knows that just as well as anyone else. Sometimes he sees pictures of himself at twenty, lanky and way too thin and shudders. Gavin knows how bodies change, has seen it in himself and knows how much effort goes into staying fit and healthy. He also knows what Hank’s been through these past years and judging him for not being able to train properly between the loss of his child and a nasty divorce is the last thing Gavin would do.

Granted, he can be pretty shallow if he wants to be but he doubts he even could be with Hank. The lieutenant had been far from his best form when they first had sex but Gavin hadn’t minded one bit. He doesn’t mind now, either. He’s just so drawn to Hank, has been for as long as he can remember and he doubts there’s any way Hank could look that would make him want the man any less. And suddenly he’s dead-set on showing him that.

“I really don’t care”, he says and outstretches his arms to pull Hank closer, “I didn’t want you just because of your body then and that’s not why I want you now, either. Understood?” And to emphasize his words, one of Gavin’s hands wraps itself around Hank’s neck and pulls the other man into a bruising kiss. Hank goes with it willingly, leaning over Gavin and pressing him further into the mattress. 

“Now that that’s settled, think you can leave your complexes out of this and fuck me?”, Gavin asks with a smirk when they break apart again. Hank scoffs and rolls his eyes at him.

“Only if you do the same”, he replies with a grin and presses his lips to Gavin’s again before the younger man can protest. Gavin tries to shove Hank off and ask him what the hell that’s supposed to mean for a second there but then forgets all about it with the intensity of the kiss they share. It’s hot and breathtaking and Gavin’s head is spinning from it. And they have barely gotten started yet. 

For a brief moment, Gavin thinks about how fast he’s falling back into this thing he’s been trying to escape for years yet again. It should probably worry him that things with Hank are moving so fast but if he’s honest with himself, he wouldn’t want it any other way. He’s never been one to wait for what he wants and if they’re both down with this, Gavin sees no use in denying himself. Sure, he knows the pain that awaits him should Hank have a sudden change of mind _again_ and ignore him after they are done. But even that can’t distract Gavin from how much he wants this. 

Gavin doesn’t get much further on this train of thought, though, because Hank begins kissing his way down his body and it makes Gavin’s mind blank. He doesn’t even know what about it gets him most: The softness of Hank’s lips, the light scraping of teeth against his chest or the coarse texture of the lieutenant’s beard. In the end, it doesn’t really matter. Gavin arches into the touch and one of his hands moves from the sheets into Hank’s hair and buries itself there.

Hank goes lower and lower until he is mouthing the outline of Gavin’s erection through the fabric of his briefs.

“Fuck”, Gavin groans weakly and lifts his hips to allow Hank to get him fully naked. The older man chuckles and for a moment it seems like he wants to say something but then he decides against it. He pulls Gavin’s briefs down and off in a swift motion and then admires his naked form for a moment. Gavin isn’t entirely foreign to vanity and usually enjoys it when his partners like what they see when they get him naked. But right now he is far too impatient to let Hank look at him much longer. He uses the hand still tangled in the man’s hair to slowly but surely guide him back down.

“Someone’s eager, I see”, Hank mutters almost reverently, grinning up at Gavin. The younger man is just about to say something when Hank wraps his lips around the head of his cock while still maintaining eye contact. Gavin groans loud and low in his throat, eyes squeezing shut without his say-so. Getting his dick in Hank’s mouth had always been the number one fantasy in the most shameful corner of his mental spank bank and to finally have that dream come true is making butterflies flutter in his belly. 

Gavin doesn’t get the chance to think on that in any more detail because Hank begins to take him deeper surprisingly effortlessly and suddenly all of Gavin’s remaining brain capacity goes to not thrusting up into Hank’s mouth like a heathen. The younger man himself isn’t opposed to having his face fucked occasionally and the thought of Hank doing that to him is enough to make him moan pitifully into the room surrounding them. But that’s something they need to talk about first. If there is any chance that they’re going to do this again Gavin is definitely going to ask Hank if that’s something he’d be into.

But for now, Gavin is busy enough not to lose his damn mind at the way Hank’s head is bobbing up and down his length. The man’s hands are idly caressing Gavin’s thighs and his lower belly and it’s the best blowjob Gavin’s gotten in a while. Hank seems to know exactly what Gavin is into and for a terrifying moment the younger man thinks maybe Connor hacked into his laptop and accessed his porn history somehow – even after over a year of him being around Gavin has no idea what he can and can’t do so who’s to say Connor couldn’t have pulled that off? – but then Hank hollows his cheek, taking Gavin deeper until his nose presses into his lower belly and the detective’s mind goes blank. 

The way Hank uses his lips and tongue on Gavin has the younger man seeing stars sooner than he would like and after only a few minutes he finds himself pulling on Hank’s hair, trying to get him to let go of his dick.

“Something wrong?”, Hank asks as he finally lets Gavin’s length fall from his lips only to promptly wrap one hand around it and stroking him with fast, even strokes. 

“I’m fucking close”, Gavin whines, unwillingly thrusting his hips into the tight grip of Hank’s hands, “I thought you wanted to fuck me, not make me come in your mouth in five minutes flat.” At that, Hank shoots Gavin a mischievous grin.

“Why can’t we do both?”, he asks and it sends bouts of shivers down Gavin’s spine, “I thought after I treated you so poorly last time you deserved all the attention tonight. If you want me to, I’ll suck you off now, then make you come again on my fingers and then again when I’m finally inside you.”

Gavin honest to god whimpers at the picture Hank paints for him with words and in any other setting, the sound would have made him blush furiously and bolt from the room. As it is, the idea of Hank turning him into a whining, overstimulated mess has him racing even faster towards his first climax of the night. _The first of many_ his brain stupidly supplies and Gavin knows he can’t say no to that. 

“If you want me to just finish you off right now and call it a night we can of course always do that too…”, Hank offers, trailing off as he sees Gavin shake his head furiously.

“Hell no”, he cries out, “We’re doing what you said. Now get your mouth back on my dick before I blow without you.”

Gavin knows he isn’t making a terribly large amount of sense but he couldn’t care less. Especially not with the way Hank chuckles once more, a low rumbling in his massive chest and actually obeys. The moment his lips wrap around Gavin’s length again, the younger man is a goner. Hank takes him deeper yet again but he barely gets more than half into his mouth before Gavin is coming down his throat with a loud moan and a barely concealed string of curses. 

Hank swallows around him, then withdraws himself before Gavin can get too overstimulated too fast. He runs his hands across Gavin’s thighs, his stomach, his chest nonetheless, leaving shivers and goosebumps in his way. And Gavin just lies there and enjoys every touch and every little point of contact. Already, he would be happy to just curl in on himself and fall asleep next to Hank. But the promise of what is yet to come keeps the adrenaline running high through his body. 

When he finally manages to open his eyes again, Hank smiles down at him, before leaning in and kissing Gavin. The younger man melts into the touch and immediately tries to get closer to Hank. Now, in the post-orgasmic haze, when the need to find release is no longer clouding his mind as much as it did before, Gavin realizes how much he likes every form of touch he and Hank can share. He enjoyed the heated kisses they had exchanged before but this kind of slow, gentle touches is just as enjoyable, he finds. Gavin rarely allows himself to get so into it when he is with someone but Hank is an exception. 

Hank has always been his exception, Gavin realizes. Not in a million years would he have allowed anyone else this close after hurting him the way Hank did all these years ago. But he just can’t resist Hank and he’s willing to throw all his worries overboard in hopes that the older man won’t dump him again. Gavin’s willing to put all his faith in Hank despite better knowledge and the realization of that makes his heart tighten and want to burst out of his chest at the same time.

As if he had sensed the turmoil inside Gavin, Hank breaks the kiss and slowly draws back. He looks at Gavin with an adoration in his eyes that Gavin knows is mirrored in his own. His heart leaps in his chest at the knowledge that Hank seems to feel the same way Gavin does about what they are currently doing. Sure, they will probably still have to have a long talk about all of this but as long as Hank keeps looking at him like this, Gavin is more than happy to postpone all talking until the next morning and spend the rest of the night letting Hank kiss him senseless.

“Ready for more?”, Hank asks, one of his massive hands caressing Gavin’s chest, gently teasing one of his nipples.

“Bring it on, old man”, Gavin retorts with a grin and rejoices at the snort it draws from Hank. Even if this were to evolve into something, Gavin is sure already that they would never become the classic, vanilla couple. Neither of them is cut out for that and Gavin has a feeling that Hank enjoys his attitude far too much to ask him to stop either way. 

When Hank leans over him a moment later to retrieve lube and a condom from the end table, his still clothed erection presses against Gavin’s thigh and the younger man realizes not without a wave of guilt washing over him that he hasn’t even touched Hank yet. Without a second of hesitation, Gavin decides to fix that right then and there and unceremoniously shoves his hand into Hank’s briefs and wraps a hand around him. When he feels the hard hotness of Hank’s erection in his hand, Gavin suddenly remembers just how big Hank really is and from one second to the next he’s almost drooling with how much he wants the man inside of him.

Hank, on the other hand, while seemingly enjoying Gavin’s touch, sets about getting the younger man comfortable. He places a pillow underneath his hips, makes him spread his legs to slide between them and even warms the lube between his hands before pressing the first of his fingers to Gavin’s hole.

“You do know I’m not some delicate flower that breaks if you treat it a little roughly, right?”, Gavin asks, bemused, as Hank slowly presses a single finger into him.

“So what you’re saying is you’d rather have me forego all caution and go full animal on you?”, Hank wonders, an eyebrow raised in question. Gavin can see that it’s not really what Hank wants right now but can tell that he’d do it if Gavin asked him to. But Gavin quickly realizes that’s not what he wants right now, either. Any other time he’d be more than happy to be treated a little more roughly but right now he actually enjoys the gentleness and care Hank bestows on him.

“Nah, I’m good”, Gavin answers truthfully but not without a cheeky grin, “I like just lying here like royalty while you make me come again and again. I could totally get used to that.” 

Hank laughs at that and bends down to kiss Gavin. At the same time, he pushes his finger into him all the way and begins pumping it in and out of Gavin slowly. The younger man moans into the kiss and moves his hips to meet the thrusts of Hank’s finger inside him. For a moment, Gavin forgets he still has his hand in Hank’s underwear but then the lieutenant’s dick twitches in his hand and he remembers the task at hand. 

Finally, for the first time ever it’s an actual give and take of pleasure between them. A constant stream of groans and pants falls from Hank’s lips as Gavin moves his hands over his dick in slow but firm strokes while at the same time, Gavin whimpers every time Hank’s fingers inside him press into his prostate. It’s wonderful and it’s intimate and it’s making Gavin’s head spin in all the right ways.

His spent dick is already growing back to full hardness on his belly and every touch and movement of Hank, inside and out, feels like it sets more and more nerves on fire. The overstimulation isn’t so bad that it makes Gavin completely lose his mind yet but he’s getting there fast. Pleasure pulses low in his belly, spreading from there to every corner of his body. His toes curl against the mattress and Gavin’s pretty sure his hair is permanently glued to his face by now. But he doesn’t care. All that’s important are Hank’s fingers inside of him and his dick, dripping and twitching in Gavin’s hand. 

By now, Hank is up to three fingers inside Gavin and the younger man is torn between asking for more and asking Hank to just cut it out and fuck him. He’s willing to settle for two orgasms instead of three – on the condition that Hank blows him again in the morning – but before he can make up his mind, Hank makes the decision for him. With incredible precision, his fingers begin rubbing at Gavin’s prostate and his prostate exclusively. It makes Gavin see stars and let go of Hank’s length out of sheer fear that he will unwillingly squeeze too hard in a moment of intense pleasure. 

Hank doesn’t seem to mind. He just keeps at pressing his fingers into Gavin’s prostate until the younger man is a whimpering, sobbing mess underneath him. When Hank finally takes pity on him and wraps his hands around Gavin’s length, it takes him approximately five strokes before the detective is crying out and spilling all over Hank’s hand and his own belly. The orgasm that washes over Gavin feels even more intense than the last and it’s prolonged into what seems like eternity by Hank not letting up on stimulating his prostate. Only when it becomes truly too much for Gavin, his face screwing up in pain rather than pleasure does Hank slowly withdraw his fingers and lets the younger man catch his breath.

By the time Gavin is somewhat coming down from his high and able to open his eyes again, Hank is naked between his legs. There’s a condom rolled down over his length and he’s stroking himself lazily. Gavin blinks a few times and groans. He feels so well and thoroughly sated and yet the sight of Hank this close to him, getting ready to fuck him only kindles the fire in his belly once more. It’s ridiculous how badly Gavin wants him. 

“You still with me?”, Hank asks fondly, the hand that isn’t currently on his dick gently squeezing one of Gavin’s thighs. It makes goosebumps break out all over the younger man’s body and a shiver runs down his spine. Gavin’s still pretty out of it if he’s honest with himself but still, he can’t wait to be close to Hank again and finally feel the other man inside him.

“Good as new”, he croaks out, too exhausted to be embarrassed by how his voice breaks. Gavin can’t remember ever feeling more comfortable in his own skin. And yet he still wants more from Hank, wants him to take him apart just one more time. Gavin already knows he’ll be sore beyond belief tomorrow but he doesn’t care. He’s waited for this for years and now that he’s finally getting it, he’s going to cherish every second of it. 

Hank smiles and positions himself between Gavin’s thighs. When he feels the head of his cock press against his hole, Gavin gives a full-body shiver and whines. He’s ridiculously sensitive already and the moment Hank pushes into him, he’s probably going to go into sensory overload but the thought only makes him want Hank more. 

“You can always tell me when it gets too much, you know that, right?”, Hank asks, expression serious for once, “I want you to enjoy yourself, not hurt you.” 

Gavin rolls his eyes but nods his head obediently nonetheless. Despite the attitude he gives Hank – or at least tries to – he enjoys knowing the other man cares about him and is willing to put his own pleasure behind Gavin’s well-being. It hadn’t been like that the last time they had sex and Gavin feels warmth spread in his chest thinking about how far they’ve come since then. Back in the day sleeping with Hank had been exhilarating enough but now, with the added knowledge that Hank cares about him this time around, it seems like it will be far better than the last time they had been together like this. 

“Yeah, sure. I can look out for myself”, Gavin says as sincerely as he can manage before falling back into his teasing snark, “I’ll scream if that monster cock of yours starts blocking my windpipe, no worries. Now get a move on before I pass out from anticipation.”

“Good to know you’re taking this seriously”, Hank comments dryly and shakes his head in disbelief. But he seems to trust that Gavin will act if he’s uncomfortable with anything they do because he ever-so-slowly begins pushing into him.

It’s every bit as overwhelming as Gavin had expected and by the time Hank’s fully inside him, he’s surprised he hasn’t passed out yet. His entire body is covered in gooseflesh and all of his nerve endings feel like they’re on fire. It’s borderline-uncomfortable but Gavin revels in a bit of overstimulation every now and again and so he moans into the silence of the room, throwing his arms up to wrap around Hank and hold him close. 

Hank moves slowly and Gavin is grateful for it. If Hank just started pounding into him, he’s pretty sure he would actually pass out at some point. As it is, he thoroughly enjoys the drag of Hank moving in and out of him, the feeling of his length setting every last of his nerve endings ablaze. When Hank leans down and begins to mouth at Gavin’s neck, the coarse hair of his beard scratching across the sensitive skin there, Gavin is pretty sure he’s about to have an out of body experience. 

Pleasure starts to build yet again and if his mind wasn’t so blissfully empty, Gavin would probably wonder how he even has that in him, given he’s not a teenager anymore. This time it’s different, though. It’s not as intense or building as quickly as it had the previous times. Instead, it’s more like a low, humming heat that heightened more and more the longer and deeper Hank’s thrusts got. It’s torture and a gift at the same time and Gavin is sure that he’s never felt like this with anyone. 

Steadily, Hank’s thrusts gain in speed and intensity and while he does his best to avoid hitting Gavin’s sensitive prostate too often, the steadily rising pleasure inside him makes the younger man feel like he is floating on a cloud of pure bliss. Gavin has long since lost track of who of them is making all those needy, whiny noises. Hank’s voice is even deeper than usual, rumbling in Gavin’s ear as he groans and grunts against the sensitive skin at the side of his neck. It sends vibration through Gavin’s body and it only adds to the heightened sensation the overstimulation brings. 

Gavin has no idea how long they’ve been doing this when Hank’s thrusts start becoming erratic and losing their rhythm. He’s been trapped in a timeless bubble of sound and sensation far too long to make sense of anything that is happening. But he feels when Hank tenses up underneath his fingertips as his orgasm hits him. Gavin also feels Hank’s dick twitching inside him and for a split-second, he’s upset that the other man’s wearing a condom and he can’t feel his hot release directly on his skin.

But then Gavin is swept up bis his own climax and for a minute there, his mind is completely empty. He comes dry this time, just an immense wave of pleasure rolling over him and making him dig the blunt nails of his fingers into the skin on Hank’s back. It seems to last for an eternity and when Hank eventually pulls out ever so slowly, pressing kisses to Gavin’s neck and cheek and collarbone as he withdraws, Gavin is sure that he just died and went to heaven.

By the time he somewhat gets his brain back on track, Hank has already disposed of the condom, gone to the bathroom and returned with a wet washcloth to clean Gavin up as best he can at the moment. Any other time, maybe they could have taken a shower together after this but Gavin is pretty sure he couldn’t even sit right now, let alone stand up for a prolonged amount of time. He just lets Hank take care of him for a little longer, settling him comfortably underneath the sheets and making him drink some water. 

Gavin is already drifting off when Hank finally settles in next to him and wraps an arm tightly around him. The younger man manages to throw an arm across Hank’s broad chest and rest his head against his side but that’s about all the movement he is capable of at the moment. 

“You okay?”, Hank asks after a minute and Gavin is in awe at how composed he sounds. Then again, Hank only came once tonight. A lazy smile spreads on Gavin’s face as he nods and hums appreciatively. He doesn’t trust himself to speak right now and he wouldn’t be surprised if he lost his voice entirely. But he will have to wait until the next day to find that out for sure.

“I’m glad you gave me that second chance”, Hank says reverently, the fingers of one hand gently running through Gavin’s hair, “I promise I’ll make good use of it.” 

Still smiling, Gavin turns his head to the side and mouths an ‘I know’ against Hank’s skin. He isn’t sure whether he’s actually making a sound or not but somewhere deep down he knows that Hank understands. That’s the last thing he thinks of before passing out, thoroughly sated and finally in Hank’s arms again – and for good this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! You can also say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
